


Stars

by flameme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't worry that is definitely orange juice they're drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I swear, Kind of a sleepover, M/M, Party, Partying, Stargazing, There's a random girl removing her shirt but I don't think that triggers anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameme/pseuds/flameme
Summary: Hinata's discoveries are always surprising. Especially the ones that are related to his feelings and Kageyama.





	Stars

Step, jump, hit, drop, repeat.

But it's so much _more_ than that!

What may look like a normal spike to you, for Hinata Shouyou it's something different. It is soaring, jumping up and seeing the other side of the court, aiming almost in slow motion and _striking the ball with full power_. Then, dropping down and feeling that satisfaction, that amazing fluttering feeling in his chest that always makes him feel like he is actually flying.

It never gets old and he'll never get bored of it.

But he has to stop at some point, as much as he doesn't want to, as much as he'd prefer to stay on the court forever and spike again and again and _again_.

He was panting and his fingers were twitching from adrenaline. He began bouncing his leg, unable to contain the energy and he flinched when he felt a strong hand smack the back of his head.

Oh, right. He got distracted again.

He heard a whisper of 'chill out already' but he only ignored it, tapping his fingers against the table in front of him.

He wanted to play volleyball. But he couldn't. He'd have to remain silent about his desires, or else he'd bother the party.

Right, party. Hinata was completely out of it. His head was always full of volleyball, after all.

They were at Asahi's house. His parents were out of town, on some hot springs vacation they took or something like that. Tanaka and Nishinoya grabbed the opportunity and decided to host a 'small gathering'. Only problem, it wasn't small at all.

People were everywhere. Teens were chugging down drinks and chattering loudly, while random club-like music played from the speakers. Hinata could only imagine what was in those cups as he tapped his fingers against the table. He'd lost sight of his teammates, so he was stuck with Kageyama.

Or, well, not stuck at all. He wanted Kageyama next to him. It made him feel protected, in a way.

Kageyama tried to say something, but his attempt was futile under the noise. Hinata gave him a questioning gaze. The shorter boy is pretty sure his friend called him a dumbass while getting up, grabbing his wrist in the process. Hinata let out a yelp in surprise, but still followed as Kageyama dragged him outside. The two were spotted by Ennoshita while they were leaving and it was clear that he understood where they were headed.

Running, the duo left as quickly as they could, unable to withstand it anymore. They both let out sighs of relief once they were out of earshot. The pounding of the music had given them faint headaches.

"The party sucks," Hinata whined after the pause, closing his eyes as he sat down against a bench. "I want to play volleyball."

"I know, it's awful. I don't even know why I came."

"Because I asked you, of course!"

"Oh, right. Then, that means I have _you_ to blame..."

"Shut up, Bakageyama!"

The two stayed there for a while, relaxing under the stars. Hinata looked up, admiring the night sky. It was almost like a dark blanket over them and he tried to reach for it, since it looked so close. He giggled a bit when he couldn't. He knew his efforts were useless but he did it anyway.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Kageyama said, his voice almost a whisper as if he didn't want to disturb the comfortable silence.

"Not sure," Hinata whispered gently and giggled again. He scooted a bit closer to Kageyama and lied down on the bench, facing the sky with his legs sprawled across the other's lap. Kageyama didn't comment on it.

He searched the sky, finding the moon easily. It was brighter than usual and beautiful, even though it wasn't full. It reminded Hinata of his glow-in-the-dark stars his dad glued on the ceiling when he was younger. Somehow, he felt nostalgic.

Hinata's eyes trailed over to Kageyama's face all of a sudden.

Illuminated by the yellow light from the street lamp, his skin appeared paler than usual and his blue eyes almost glimmered as he also took in the stars. His lips were thinner than most but still plump and almost adorable. His black hair was styled the way he normally did it. Hinata found it natural for the other to not actually style it for the event. He found himself giggling again, deeming it laughable that he had gotten to a point where he knew Kageyama well enough to predict his actions.

He sat up on the bench and placed his chin on his fist, tilting his head a bit. He knew Kageyama got confessed to a lot. Mostly for his looks and Hinata could see why. Kageyama's contradicting features, blue eyes and black hair, and his 'bad boy' attitude gave out the impression of a guy who would defend you.

But, Kageyama was much more than that. His actually soft and caring image was the biggest, but most pleasant, surprise. He took care of others subtly, letting Hinata have the last meat bun, waiting for him to change so that they could walk home together, helping with carrying sports equipment to the school bus...

Kageyama was much more than his rude demeanor and Hinata was glad to be one of the few to know.

Hinata felt butterflies in his stomach.

Hinata didn't want to admit it, but he'd gotten much closer to his partner the past few weeks. Maybe a little too close, to the point where he'd stare at his back while they were changing in the changing rooms for a bit too long.

He could be developing a crush but he'd never admit that. It was wrong to crush on a guy, let alone a _teammate_.

Especially Kageyama, who most definitely would not reciprocate his feelings.

When Hinata's eyes trailed back to the other's again he was staring back.

Hinata almost fell off the bench as he flinched, surprised. He'd gotten distracted again. He was lucky Kageyama had such quick reflexes.

Wait, _Kageyama_?

His hands were wrapped around his waist, clutching tightly while his expression was that of a scared dog. His own hands had instinctively reached out and grasped at the taller teen's inner sleeves. He felt cold sweat across his back. Hinata shivered a bit as his eyes bored into Kageyama's.

He was pulled back on his place again but neither of the two let go of each other, Hinata still a little frightened. The silence got a little tense.

"Dumbass, don't surprise me like that..." Kageyama mumbled, relaxing the grip he had on him.

Hinata blushed, looking away. Letting go of his hands, he mumbled a small thanks when they heard loud voices. They didn't have much time to react when Daichi and Sugawara showed up.

The two waved at them silently and Hinata moved his legs so that they could sit. They sat on either side of them, Sugawara next to Hinata and Daichi next to Kageyama. The four of them were silent for a while and neither of the younger duo felt like breaking the silence.

"Hinata, Kageyama," Sugawara acknowledged their presence after a while with a smile. "None of us expected for the party to be such a hit... It must be even more tiring for you two, right?" He said softly, ruffling Hinata's hair playfully with a grin. Hinata only smiled at him, looking up at the sky again.

"We should all go back. Nishinoya wouldn't want us to be missing for long. As aloof as he may seem, he is very much aware of his surroundings. He is a libero, after all," Daichi spoke after a while, yawning a bit and stretching his hands over his head. He reminded Hinata of an old man who hadn't taken his afternoon nap yet. Hinata huffed a bit at his thoughts. All the socialization dazed him a bit. There were too many people at Asahi's house.

All of them sat up and started walking, except for Hinata. He wasn't done admiring the night sky yet. Kageyama was the first to notice.

"Come on, dumbass. We need to go back," he mumbled, placing a hand on his waist and leaning onto his left hip. He could easily pass off as a model.

Hinata got up with a groan of protest. "I don't want to."

"I don't care, we have to. Do you want Daichi to get mad?"

Hinata let out another loud groan and got up. He knew not to make his captain angry.

Kageyama nodded, walking forward without looking back at his partner. Hinata caught up to him easily, placing his hands in his pockets. He stared up at the dark sky again. Somehow, it reminded him of Kageyama's eyes, but he didn't know why.

He tripped over his feet on the sidewalk, as expected. Stumbling, he somehow managed to regain balance after taking a few steps. Kageyama looked at him with what seemed like concern only for a second, but his expression immediately dulled afterwards.

"Don't fall, idiot. You won't be able to play if you get hurt."

"I know," Hinata snapped at him.

Kageyama raised his hands up defensively at his tone. Hinata pushed him to the side, scoffing. "I'm a little sleepy, sorry."

The other merely rolled his eyes, looking to his left. "Don't mind."

He earned a slap to his shoulder for using the volleyball term at such a situation.

The two finally reached back at the house. Music could still be heard blaring even from a block away, and Hinata wondered why nobody was calling the police yet.

It didn't seem like the party would end soon, even though it was after midnight. The two shared a knowing glance before they went in again, Nishinoya immediately jumping on Kageyama's back. He yelled at them, something about a game, and pushed them towards the living room. The two sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle and Hinata wondered if some weird ritual was happening.

Nishinoya tried to explain the game but neither understood so they ignored his incoherent screaming. Hinata was told to spin the bottle and he did, landing on some random girl. Multiple 'ooh's and 'aah's were heard before the two were shoved into a room.

Confused, Hinata turned to the girl to ask what was happening, but before he got the chance, the girl was actually, legitimately and to his surprise removing her shirt.

He widened his eyes, taking a step back and leaning right up against the door. He managed to throw out a 'what is going on' but she only raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk. Hinata felt goosebumps on his neck, feeling a bit scared and wondering if this was some type of prank when she suddenly unbuttoned the front of his black jeans.

Hinata flinched away in horror. _How is this a game?!_ He panicked. He reached a hand behind him and opened the door, running out of the room quickly. He walked at a fast pace through the crowd, ignoring the yelling of what he was pretty sure was his name from behind him. He wasn't able to recognize the voice in his hysteria.

Hinata ran out of the house and some more until he reached back to the bench from before.

He panted harshly, overwhelmed. He took a minute to think while he fumbled with the button of his trousers. He was most definitely not planning to lose his virginity with some random girl at a party. Hell, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet and she _dared_ to touch him like that?

He wondered if she thought that it was normal to expose herself like that.

Once he buttoned his jeans up with shaky hands, his eyes found the bench, specifically where he and Kageyama were sitting before. His memory from before played out in front of him, where he almost fell from before. He could almost see Kageyama reach out to grab him with a surprised expression.

He thought it wouldn't be so bad if his first kiss was with Kageyama.

He slapped his cheeks with both hands firmly and caused two red marks to stain his cheeks for a minute, trying to calm down. He wasn't thinking straight. That was simply it. Of course he didn't like Kageyama that way. That just wasn't _right_.

His vision blurred and he wiped his eyes with his left sleeve quickly, cursing himself for being so weak. She hadn't done anything more than touch him from over his clothes, so he'd been lucky. But still, he was trembling in fear, weirded out by the experience.

He heard fast stepping get louder until it stopped. Hinata looked behind him. It was Kageyama. Who else would it have been, after all? His eye sight got blurry and, without as much as a second thought, he wrapped his hands around Kageyama's waist and held tight, needing the comfort.

He felt Kageyama wrap his arms around him almost reluctantly, making him warm in a weird way. His chest flared up and tears poured out of his eyes, soaking into Kageyama's shirt.

"Sorry," Hinata said, his voice muffled from the jacket, "It's just-- I didn't think she'd--"

Kageyama shushed him and rubbed his back for comfort. Hinata remained there in the warmth for a while, his bottom lip trembling along with his body.

He felt his legs leave the ground and he was sitting in Kageyama's lap now, as the other ran a hand through his hair for extra comfort. Hinata leaned into his hand with wide eyes.

He felt something _snap_ in him.

_I love him._

_I wholeheartedly, sincerely love him._

He relaxed completely in Kageyama's embrace, letting his head fall against the taller teen's shoulder. He felt safe in his arms. His mind processed the new information with ease.

The answer was right before him all along and he hadn't even realized.

"Hinata, hey, wake up. We need to go back..." Kageyama said but Hinata ignored him, closing his eyes.

"...Idiot. I guess we can rest for a while."

Hinata hummed in appreciation, smiling drowsily as the sleepiness from before came back.

Contrary to his nature, Kageyama's scent was cozy and warm and he smelled like vanilla. He let himself indulge as he drifted off.

He didn't remember what happened after that. He only remembers faces, frozen images of both friends and strangers. In the end, he woke up in way too large pajamas and on Kageyama's bedroom floor, huddled up inside a futon.

It was still pretty early, judging by the blue dimness in the room. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Upon inspection, it was clear that Kageyama wasn't around.

He got up, his back aching from the poor excuse for a bed. He found his clothes neatly folded on the desk and his phone on top. He took the cellphone and unlocked it, opening up his emails. He had none.

Wait...

No, they'd all been replied to. It must've been Kageyama, Hinata thought, as he pressed on his mother's contact.

_**Mom, 1:45AM** _

_Should dad come and pick you up?_

_**You, 1:49AM** _

_Hello, Mrs. Hinata, this is Kageyama. Shouyou fell asleep, so I brought him to my home. Is him sleeping over okay with you?_

_**Mom, 1:52AM** _

_Oh, alright. I can allow that. Please tell him to call me in the morning, thank you._

_**You, 1:54AM** _

_I will._

Hinata smiled at the conversation. He was lucky Kageyama was thoughtful enough to text his mom, or else she would've been worried sick.

Hinata put his phone down and went to leave the room. He suddenly felt the need to use the bathroom. The door creaked as he opened it as slowly as he could, biting his lip and focusing on staying silent. He opened it enough to be able to fit through and escaped, not closing the door again in case it made even more noise.

Barefoot, he pitter pattered to the bathroom and twisted the doorknob, but it was locked. He let go, scared that Kageyama's mom or dad, two people he wasn't ready to encounter yet, could be inside. He froze there, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Someone unlocked the door then, and Hinata went for the doorknob again, reluctantly this time. The door opened and he peeked his head inside.

Kageyama was there, standing in front of the small mirror while brushing his teeth. The taller boy glanced at him through the mirror.

Hinata relaxed and went inside the tiny bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

"Good morning," he said, smiling at him.

Kageyama nodded at him, spitting the toothpaste and turning on the faucet. Hinata watched as he cleaned his toothbrush through and through, splashed some water on his face and washed his mouth out. He was about to burst when Kageyama turned to look at him.

"Want to use the bathroom-"

"Yes! Please, yes, I'll pee myself oh my god-"

"Okay, okay! Fine, I'm leaving-"

Kageyama hurried out of the bathroom and Hinata dropped down his pajama pants quickly without even locking the door, finally relieved.

After that, he flushed the toilet and put his clothing back on, turning around to wash his hands. The bathroom was very cramped, so much that the back of his knees touched the toilet while he also splashed water on his face.

Kageyama came back in, closing the door behind him while Hinata was in the middle of gargling some mouth wash he found, since he couldn't exactly brush his teeth.

He spit the mouth wash and wiped his face against the towel. He then turned to look at Kageyama. He seemed... nervous, almost, but it didn't show on his face.

"Hinata," He said, his tone too gentle to be him.

"…Kageyama," Hinata replied back, not sure what was going on.

Abruptly, he was trapped in between Kageyama and the door. There was a hand next to his ear, pressed against the door just like him as Kageyama's eyes gazed into his own.

His eyes went wide in surprise and he wasn't sure if he was more scared or aroused. Kageyama leaned closer but his expression didn't change, so he was unsure about what was happening. His face betrayed him, turning crimson.

Kageyama studied his features like that for a while and Hinata didn't dare move, didn't even let out a breath he was holding. He thought it would be better to ask what was happening but he couldn't even speak.

Before he could say anything Kageyama leaned even more down, pecking his lips.

Hinata saw stars.

He pulled back only a little, so little that Hinata could feel his breath on his lips. It came out almost like a pant, as if Kageyama was the one getting kissed all of a sudden.

Hinata didn't know how to react.

He placed his shaky hands on top of his shoulders and looked him with wide eyes, wanting, needing more but being too embarrassed to ask.

Kageyama kissed him again with more confidence this time. Hinata's eyes fluttered close as he kissed back shyly, not sure about what he was supposed to do. His left hand moved to the raven's neck, resting there as the two continued kissing like that for a while, taking in the feeling.

Hinata felt hands on his hips and his mind fogged up, flooded in emotions and sensations. All that was clear in front of him was Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama.

The taller boy pulled back but stayed close and Hinata kissed his cheek. He giggled softly, feeling drunk. Kageyama smiled at him, closing his eyes and looking peaceful.

They remained close like that for a moment, until Kageyama pulled away. He pulled Hinata along with him, opening the door and dragging him back to the bedroom where the two lied down next to each other on the bed.

Kageyama spooned the shorter boy, and Hinata could feel his chin on top of his hair.

He broke the silence after a while. "Kageyama, are you my boyfriend now?" He asked, biting his lip a bit.

"Mhm," Kageyama hummed in agreement, feeling sleepy.

"Yay~ I really love you, Kageyama..."

Kageyama smiled softly at his boyfriend's cuteness.

"I love you too, Hinata."

Hinata smiled and went to sleep.

He still had many more questions to ask, about when he started feeling that way, why he decided to kiss him like that, if they were going to tell the team.

But, then again, they had time. Questions could wait.  
  
  
  
  


  


  


_**You, 9:23AM** _

_Sugawara-san, I did it._

_**Sugawara, 9:47AM** _

_How did it go??_

_**You, 9:48AM** _

_We kissed._

_**Sugawara, 9:48AM** _

_YESSS. FINALLY._

_Make sure to be safe~~_

_**You, 9:49AM** _

_Thank you for the help, Sugawara-san. I really owe you._

_**Sugawara, 9:50AM** _

_Don't worry about it~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
